Chessenta
|religions = Anhur, Azuth, Hoar, Lathander, Red Knight, Tchazzar, Waukeen |imports = Cheese, glass, horses, magic weapons, mercenaries, perfume, pork, slaves |exports = Art, cows, gold, grapes, olive oil, quality iron, silver, slaves, statues, weapons, wine |alignment = |source = |page = }} Chessenta is a country of individual city-states that are often at war with one another. As such, the region is ripe with opportunities for adventurers and mercenaries alike. While they appreciate culture and theatre, the culture of the Chessentans revolves around war and war heroes. The city of Cimbar is the theoretical capital of Chessenta as it was the definitive capital of Tchazzar's brief Chessentan Empire. Religion As Chessenta is a martial society, Tempus has many followers. Oghma has a large temple in Erebos and, since Kelemvor has almost no presence in the region, the temple of Waukeen has assumed responsibility for tending to the dead. In addition to the common Faerunian religions there are several regional cults. The Cult of Tchazzar always had a large membership in Chessenta and with Tchazzar's return the cult has been reinvigorated and is currently building a huge temple in Luthcheq. The Cult of Entropy worships the primordial Entropy and a cult worships the archfey Sebakar, the Lord of Crocodiles. Major geographical features Adder Peaks This range of low mountains and hills extends into the Chondalwood. It gets its name from the abundance of venomous serpents that inhabit them. The hillsides are forested with scrub, cedar, juniper and other sub-tropical plant-life, much like the Chondalwood itself, but with a less underground. The peaks appear to have a number of ruins in them dating back to the First Untheric Empire, nearly two thousand years ago. Adder River The Adder River is a wide, slow moving river that runs from the Adder Peaks into the Bay of Chessenta. The water is festooned with venomous snakes, and it is said that the Untheric General Derlius was fatally bitten by a snake while crossing the river, and was directly responsible for the defeat of an Untheric Army nearly 5 centuries ago. It would be navigable for quite some distance inland, but for the treachery of the Adder Swamp. Adder Swamp This deadly, disease ridden swamp lies at the base of the Adder River. It is said that the swamp contains all manner of fell and deadly beasts and monsters, including a number of intelligent, cunning crocodiles that charm humans into the water to their doom. Akanamere The largest freshwater lake in the Old Empires, the Akanamere is well stocked with fish, and its shores contain some of the most fertile farmland in the Realms, with bountiful crops. However, the shores also are dotted with mercenary bands and bandits that extort a living from these farmsteads and plantations. There are a number of sea goblins residing in the lake proper, and at least one pirate ship that isn’t above robbing boats of their foodstuffs on their way to other markets. The lake is navigable by small and medium sized ships to and from the Bay of Chessenta via the River Akax Akanapeaks These are the highest peaks in Chessenta, with the exception of Mt. Thulbane. There is one easily navigable pass through them, the Pass of Reth. The slops are home to a large orc tribe, the Flaming Spike, which raid the Pass of Reth, and into western Chessenta. Akanal This is the most fertile farmland in the Realms. Large plantations of crops line the lake, and foodstuffs are delivered by ship to Akanax and Soorenar. These fields are also dotted with battlegrounds from times long past, and it isn’t uncommon for farmers to turn up rusted blades and helms in the spring with the new plantings. Bay of Chessenta The Bay of Chessenta is a sheltered bay, and the entrance is guarded by Watchers Keep on the NE shore, an 800 foot tall lighthouse staffed by soldiers from Soorenar, Mordulkin, and Lutcheq. Chondalwood The Chondalwood is the largest individual forest in the Realms. It is a sub-tropical forest, with a dense undergrowth to go with the tall trees at its vast heart. Residing in this forest is a large, but invisible group of wild elves and halflings that defend the forest from incursion by human axe. There are a large number of strange and wondrous beasts that inhabit the forests, including a number that can kill with just a glance… Hills of Maerth These hills are low and rugged and reach from the eastern side of the Akanamere to the western side. They are dotted with old mines where people long past hunted for precious gems and metals. This practice continues to this day with the occasional prospector who finds several uncut gems in a streambed. However, this practice is quite dangerous, as these old mines are breeding grouns for a number of militant tribes of all races, and worse. Maerchwood This old growth forest is small, but quite dense. The dragon that has been harassing the villages of Saden and Maerchlin is believed to reside in this wood. The few armed parties that have returned from their investigations report ruins of old and strange designs at its heart. Methwood This forest is as overgrown as the Chondalwood, although much smaller. It is believed that elves and druids once lived here, but they were driven out after a fierce battle. Over time, a strong curse came to cover the woods, as loggers who seek to fell trees from these woods disappear only after a few summers, however, some scoff at these rumors, as there is another dragon that haunts these woods, one that is much older than the one residing in the Maerchwood. Others speak of a lost city at the heart of the wood, one that was built by people living here before the Mulan arrived. Mt. Thulbane Mt. Thulbane is a dormant volcano that is also the highest peak in all Chessenta. It is said that Assuran resided here once long ago, and a Monastery to the faith on the slopes. At the bases is the Fields of Pyrollas, where athletes and warriors from all of the Old Empires meet to compete against each other in tests of skill. The next competition is scheduled to be held in the summer of 1358. Riders in the Sky This range of low mountains and hills reaches from the Wizards Reach to the Methmere. On the eastern slope there are a number of caves high on the cliffs where it is said that huge reptilian-like birds once lived. It is also said that the Untheric General Avius tamed quite a few, and used them to subdue the Turami in Chessenta. Whatever created the caves, they are long gone now. Winding River This is also the longest river in the Old Empires, reaching from the Adder Peaks to the Methmere. There are not many snakes infecting this stream as there are in the Adder River, due to the fierce currents and rapids that exist beyond the Maerchwood. The lands about the rapids are uninhabited by humans and are home only to strange beasts and tribes of goblinoids. Lakes ;The Akanamere : A lake rich in fish and lizardfolk. Akadi's Dance A region in the Wizard's Reach between Chessenta and the North Coast that is constantly plagued by hurricane winds and impassible seas. Home to the mysterious figure known only as the Wind Witch, it is a region that no ships have entered and come out alive again (the famed privateer ship Redgold only skirted the edges, but even that was further in than any other surviving ship). This quasi-magical turbulence also extends to the sky around it, which constantly roils with storms and lightning; this effectively prohibits aerial travel (Flying spells, flying mounts, etc) into or through the region. Mountains ;Akanapeaks : The tallest mountain range in Chessenta. It is the known home to the Flaming Spike orc tribe. ;Riders to the Sky : A range of hills and mountains that is the domain of trolls and duergar. Notable locations Cities ;Cimbar: The largest city and the spiritual capital of Chessent. ;Airspur: An influential trading port that is home to a large population of genasi. ;Akanax: This large city is in essence a large military camp. ;Luthcheq: The City of Madness is led by the Karanok family, all of whom are members of the Cult of Entropy As such, magic is shunned in the city. ;Mordulkin: A city on the eastern side of the Bay of Chessenta. Ruled for a long time by the Jedea family and a haven for wizards. ;Soorenar: A wealthy city that is alligned with other city-states against Cimbar. Places Mordulkin, City of Mages Nominally allied with Cimbar, Mordulkin acts as a haven for magic users who have earned enmity of the Karanok clan. The city is nominally run by the Jedea family, descended from those who helped Tchazzar remove Unther from Chessenta. There are also quite a few powerful merchant families who have raised their own mercenary forces to stave off larger Lutcheq. They also have a large force of mages who serve in times of great need, in return for saving them from the Karanok. Mourktar, City on the Sea Mourktar is a small city far to the east of the other Chessentan cities. It is the smallest independent city in Chessenta. It neighbors Messemprar in Unther, and the city has suffered from the poor quality of trade goods coming out of Unther. The city is led by Theris, who is very old, and is said to be looking for an heir. Theris worships Assuran, and makes journeys to the Temple of Divine Justice on the slopes of Mt. Thulbane, a monastery devoted to Assuran. Mourktar is east of Mordulkin, on the other side of the Riders in the Sky Mtns. Chelm’s Roost Not really an outpost, but really an abbey fortress to the god Helm. It has an establishment for travelers to rest at, but they are pretty run down and pretty expensive to boot. Still, it is a warm bed. The priests here assist the Sunspears in their patrols, as well as assist in guarding some of the mines that have begun to sprout up. Maerch This is an isolated mining village that is ruled by the Karanoks. It sits near deep mines of gold and iron that the city turns around and sells to Lutcheq. Maerchlin Maerchlin lies just north of the Maerchwood, it is small village of only a couple thousand, with a central keep. It is currently under an independent lord, Lord Deleus Thornhall. The town mainly concerns itself with farming. Maerduuth Maerduuth is a town of about 5000 on the SE shore of the Akanamere. It is ruled by a Mercenary Company, the Golden Spear, under the command of Phillipus, son of Hippartes of Akanax. The city is not in very good shape, because Phillipus keeps a tight grip on the city, and there have been recent attacks by groups of bugbears and other goblinoids out of the Hills of Maerch. Oslin Oslin is ruled by Akanax, by proxy of Cassarian, son of Hippartes. He is assisted by the Lords of the Inner Reach, a group with the Sword in vertical on a Blue Disk. They patrol much of the road from Oslin to Saden through the outpost of Chelm’s Roost. The inn you’ve stayed at here is called The Dancing Serpent. There are some shallow gem mines that exist in the Maerch Hills that have made some people very rich. Mostly Opals, some Jasper, and other gems. The goblinoids have been filtering up into the Hills doing raiding and gem mining of their own, according to locals. Rodanar This village is said to be a shadow of its former self. It used to be a bustling fortified city, built by Tchazzar himself, until King Arostanes of Akanax sacked the city two centuries ago. It is now a garrison town for Akanax, and acts a trading center for the western heartland. It is run by Dacerion Hyurkes. Saden This is the southernmost village in Chessenta, and by far the most frontier like. There are only a few thousand people here, in Saden, and several smaller farming villages around the village. The leader of the city is a military man with roots in Akanax (but not ruled by that place), Lord Donesius Abraxus. He rules from a stoic stone keep in the center of the city. He is aided in rule by a mercenary company, The Soldiers of the Blade, led by the Northman, Pollac Vaeris. There is a temple to Lathander in the village proper. Lord Abraxus has been hiring men from other villages and cities to work at an encampment he has set up to the west for logging of the Chondalwood. They have been recently building a wooden palisade about the outside of the village to help defend the village from assault by a Green Dragon from the Maerchwood to the east. Villon Villon is a walled farming town south of the western Akanamere. It is an independent town, currently ruled by Barados Grimalkis, a former leader of the Singing Sword mercenary band. There is a decent sized abbey to Tyr in the center of town, which acts to defend the town from most incursions. However, the towns rulership has changed hands 6 times in twice as many years. Amelinda Lukaros, the priestess leading the abbey, seems to think that the local ruler ship can lead themselves, so they keep their hands off that sort of thing. Navy and seafaring Chessentan vessels are named after sea creatures or sea-related myths. History First Chessentan Empire (-1771 DR to -1069 DR) The first empire of Chessenta was founded by the manifestations of the Babylonian pantheon around the bay of Chessenta. What it’s original name was no one but the gods know, however since Gilgeam rewrote the histories of Unther and Chessenta many times to show him in a better light it has been named Chessenta after the first Grand Viceroy Iphram Chess. In truth Iphram Chess was administrator of Adanu and ambassador to Unther, but when Gigleam became god-king of Unther he changed the written histories so that Chessenta was always part of Unther. The society of ancient Chessenta paralleled that of Unther and the two societies were almost indistinguishable apart from the worship of different gods. Second Chessentan Empire (-1069 DR to -734 DR) While not strictly a separate empire it does mark a significant shift in the life of the empire of Chessenta. With the death of Marduk, Nergal, and Girru almost half the gods of Chessenta are dead. Only Gilgeam, Ishtar, Anu, Anshar and Ramman remain as openly worshipped gods. Tiamat (called Dahak in Chessenta) and Druaga; a monstrous multi-armed creature that stalks the land slaying any it finds; hide in the shadows attracting worship from the disaffected and the criminals of Chessenta. Gilgeam is also now irrevocably evil and begins hatching a plan to eliminate the other gods so that he may rule as king of Chessenta. Problems begin to strike Chessenta as gods from nearby pantheons cause trouble in the lands of Chessenta. Orcs also begin to become commonplace in Chessenta as few were brought as slaves from the Orcgate Wars and escaped into the wilds. Within 100 years they are a plague on the lands around. Gilgeam sets out to make a name for himself as prior to this he was merely a minor deity of Strength. He personally hunts down and wrestles the creature Druaga on the slopes of Mount Thulbane and to mark this event the people of Chessenta establish an annual wrestling match in honour of his victory. Using an ancient artefact from the ruins of Imaskar, Gilgeam covertly slays Anshar after tricking the deity into swallowing the pea size sphere that would later be known as Entropy. Entropy quickly consumes Anshar from the inside, beating any attempts to save him. Gilgeam volunteers to take over the reins from Anshar and is allowed by Anu in recognition of his defeat of Druaga. Gilgeam arranges the assassination of Anu by having him supposedly bitten by a serpent on the ankle while crossing the Adder River. In truth Anu stepped on Entropy and the sphere lodged itself inside the god consuming another god from the inside out. Leaderless the Babylonian gods looked to Gilgeam to guide them. In Unther, the Untheric pantheon were also suffering setbacks and noted a significant loss of power and influence after the Orcgate Wars. Gilgeam as leader of the gods of Chessenta approached Enlil and proposed the two pantheons merge to strengthen themselves against the resurgent Mulhorand. Third Chessentan Empire (-734 DR to 108 DR) This age marks the union of Unther and Chessenta and begins with betrayal. In the meeting between Gilgeam and Enlil on the shores of Aglarond; neutral territory for both, Gilgeam ambushes the father of Unther and imprisons him deep in the Bymmal Trench beneath the Sea of Fallen Stars using Imaskari magic. He then announces to the Sumerian pantheon of Unther that Enlil embraced him as a son and declared his intention to unite the pantheons under Gilgeam. Unable to contact Enlil and with Gilgeam now answering the prayers of Enlil the Sumerian gods had little choice but to accept. The gods Gilgeam and Ishtar move to Unthalass and the Untheric pantheon. Ramman remains in Chessenta as one of the few remaining Babylonian gods due to his portfolio conflicting with Assuran in Unther. Gilgeam now claimed sovereignty of both Unther and Chessenta, although in truth he cared little for Chessenta and what he viewed as it’s failed people. He desired the power and wealth of Unther and lived only in decadent Unthalass feasting on life’s pleasures. Gradually Gilgeam drove away the other Sumerian deities; Ki and Nin-Hursag, and he continually raised taxes and imposed harsh laws on his subjects. In Unther his rule was absolute and could not be questioned, but in far off Chessenta people began to resent Gilgeam and the Babylonian gods for the harshness of his rule. Ramman slowly watched as other gods encroached in Chessenta, weakening his power and attracting worshippers from his church. Following the fall of Jhaamdath in -255 DR, the ancient Turami natives of Chessenta returned en-masse and brought with them the worship of the Faerunian gods including dark gods such as Bane, Myrkul, and Bhaal. Chessenta soon became a place of warring cities and endless feuds as the cities of Chessenta chose a more local loyalty than any notion of the country of Chessenta. Ramman was bolstered by the constant feuding but recognised that this was short lived as the population of Chessenta would undoubtedly decline in such endless conflict. So in 108 DR he marched into Unther to do battle with Assuran. Fourth Chessentan Empire (108 DR to 700 DR) The god Ramman attempts to join the Untheric pantheon from Chessenta. Assuran and Ramman do battle, and in a 6 month long conflict the two gods bring violent storms to the Inner Sea. This conflict causes the Great Flood of the River Alamber as well as drowns the city Adanu on the shore of the Bay of Chessenta and creates the Adder Swamp At this time the original gods of Chessenta are all gone, left behind are various deities from the Faerunian pantheon such as Azuth, Bane, Myrkul, Bhaal, Lathander, and Hoar. The Turami people now make up a significant proportion of the population of Chessenta, and in the Mulan backlash against the Babylonian gods they have rejected their ancient culture in favour of the simpler ways of the Turami. Pottery, stonework, and woodwork are popular in this society, as are the skills of warfare and athletics (a throwback to ancient Chessentan sports sponsored by Gilgeam). Rashemi people began to move from the Wizard’s Reach to Chessenta towards the end of the third empire seeking to escape the rule of Eltab in Rashemen. They bring with them the mercenary tradition (from the Raumathar society) and further reinforce skill at arms and athletics. Chessenta in this age strongly resembles modern Chessenta with warring city states battling one another over perceived slights, a desire to expand their reach or just amass wealth. Much of which was down to the Dark Three; Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul, who manipulated the rulers of the city states to further their own power. Fifth Chessentan Empire (700 DR to 1129 DR Sometime around 700 DR a great war leader named Tchazzar arose in Chessenta in the city of Cimbar. As general he was a tactical genius as well as being unbeatable in personal combat, and he massacred armies arrayed against him that were many times his number. Slowly but inexorably he gradually united the warring cities of Chessenta behind his flag and placed the blame of Chessenta’s wars squarely on the shoulders of the dark gods whose faithful were exiled from Chessenta and travelled north. By 1018 DR Tchazzar ascends to godhood and as happened so many times in Chessenta’s history his interest in Chessenta wanes and petty squabbles begin to resurface among the city states, barely 200 years after his ascension and Chessenta fell apart. Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Imports cheese Category:Imports glass Category:Imports horses Category:Imports magic weapons Category:Imports perfume Category:Imports pork Category:Imports slaves Category:Exports art Category:Exports cows Category:Exports gold Category:Exports grapes Category:Exports olive oil Category:Exports iron Category:Exports silver Category:Exports slaves Category:Exports weapons Category:Exports wine Category:Locations in the Old Kingdoms